Mbak Jisoo!
by prkjmins
Summary: "Mbak, pesen jodohnya satu, ada?" ; "Boleh minta pin BB-nya? Mbak Jisoo manis lho rambutnya dikonde." [ SEVENTEEN (SVT) fic . seokmin x jisoo x seungcheol (bonus!mingyu x jisoo) (seoksoo;cheolsoo;gyusoo) (mbakmekdi!jisoo) ] (happy birthday, jisoo!)


**MBAK JISOO!**

 _ **Storyline**_ **by flawjae**

 **© 2016**

 **Lee Seokmin x Hong Jisoo x Choi Seungcheol**

 **bonus! Kim Mingyu x Hong Jisoo**

 **[ WARNING ]**

 **genderswitch!jisoo; bahasa tidak baku; ooc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[1] seokmin.**

"Mbak, mau pesan dong."

Jisoo mengulum senyumnya. Ia sangat senang melihat pelanggan yang terus berdatangan ke restoran tempat ia bekerja. Awalnya ia berpikir restoran ini akan sepi sama seperti akhir tahun lalu, namun apa yang berada di dalam pikirannya itu salah—restoran ramai, sangat ramai—. Soonyoung dan Seungkwan bahkan tidak sempat bercengkrama di pojokan akibat banyak meja dan bagian yang harus dibersihkan. Dengan begini apa yang dijanjikan oleh manajernya akan terwujud—jika restoran ramai dan pendapatan mereka bertambah, seluruh pegawai akan mendapat gaji tambahan.

"Silakan, Mas. Kita ada paket spesial akhir tahun. Isinya _burger jumbo,_ bir, dan ayam goreng, gratis nasi. Harganya cuma dua puluh lima ribu, mumpung murah meriah, Mas."

"Umm—makasih, Mbak. Tapi aku mau pesan yang lain," Jisoo mengangguk lalu menunjukkan menu yang terletak di atas meja pesan. Ia kemudian menjelaskan setiap sajian makanan tanpa disuruh, mungkin Jisoo terlalu bersemangat—mengingat hal tadi—.

"Jadi, mau pesan yang mana, Mas?" tanya Jisoo setelah ia selesai dengan penjelasannya. Lelaki berhidung mancung di depannya itu tidak langsung membalas pertanyaannya, ia tampak serius memandang gambar-gambar yang tercetak di menu.

"Mbak," ucapnya sambil memandang Jisoo tepat pada pupilnya. _Yah, Jisoo jadi salah tingkah, kan._

"Pesan jodohnya satu, ada?"

 _Tembak saja aku, Mas!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **[2] seungcheol.**

"Siang, Mbak."

Jisoo tersenyum simpul. Kali ini pelanggannya seorang pemuda lagi. Kalau dilihat-lihat, mungkin pemuda ini seumuran dengannya. Dengan kostum _baseball_ di tubuhnya serta keringat yang bercucuran, Jisoo sudah bisa menebak pemuda ini baru saja bermain _baseball_ bersama dengan teman-temannya. Dan satu hal lagi, kalau Jisoo boleh jujur, ada sedikit bau tidak sedap ketika pemuda itu mulai berdiri di depan meja pesan.

Untung saja tampan.

"Selamat siang, Mas. Selamat datang di Mekdi. Mau pesan apa?" tanya perempuan itu kepada pemuda-tampan-tapi-bau tadi. Lelaki itu membuka topinya lalu mulai membaca menu yang tersedia tepat di depan matanya.

" _Cheeseburger_ -nya satu, Mbak. Sama _Milo_ deh minumnya," Jisoo dengan cekatan mencatat dan mentotal seluruh pesanan pelanggannya. Ini adalah salah satu alasan manajer menyukainya, Jisoo tidak _lelet_ seperti Jeonghan—petugas kasir sebelumnya—. Jisoo fokus dengan pekerjaannya, beda dengan Jeonghan yang malah lebih sibuk menebar pesona ketimbang mencatat pesanan.

"Parmin, _cheeseburger_ satu!" ucapnya kala ia menyiapkan gelas untuk minumannya.

"Siap, Tuan Putri Jisoo."

"Mbak."

Jisoo lantas menoleh ke arah pemuda yang menjadi pelanggannya tadi. Sekilas ia mendengar ada seseorang yang sepertinya tengah memanggilnya. Dan ternyata benar, pemuda itu sedang memanggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Udah berapa lama kerja di sini?"

"Saya masih baru, Mas. Baru satu tahun."

"Eit, Mbak. Jangan panggil mas, dong. Panggil Seungcheol aja."

"Hehe, iya Mas—Seungcheol," Jisoo kemudian pura-pura menengok ke arah dapur. Keningnya mengernyit, jangan-jangan dia sedang digoda oleh pemuda yang mengaku bernama Seungcheol itu.

" _Psst_ , Min. Udah belum sih burgernya? Gue digodain nih, lu nya kelamaan," bisik Jisoo kepada Mingyu yang masih sibuk membungkus burger pesanan Seungcheol. Bukannya cepat-cepat, lelaki itu malah tertawa. Awas saja nanti, Jisoo pasti akan memukul pantatnya mati-matian. Biar saja Wonwoo cemburu, kekasihnya itu sudah berani kurang ajar terhadapnya.

"Heh!"

"Hahaha—ini, ini. Udah Nun cepetan kasih, biar gak digoda lagi— _pfft_."

 _Kurang ajar!_

Jisoo mengambil burger dari tangan Mingyu dengan setengah hati, kesal dengan kejahilan lelaki penyiap makanan tersebut. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kasir, di sana masih berdiri Seungcheol yang sedang bermain-main dengan topinya sembari menunggu pesanan.

"Silakan, Mas."

"Itu Mbak uangnya," Jisoo menganggukkan kepalanya, mengambil lembaran uang yang sudah lelaki itu letakkan di nampan miliknya.

"Hmm, Mbak Jisoo."

"Ya?" balas Jisoo tanpa memandang Seungcheol—sengaja karena ia merasa ada gejolak aneh di dalam tubuhnya kala lelaki itu memanggil namanya.

"Boleh minta pin BB-nya? Mbak Jisoo manis lho rambutnya dikonde."

 _Waduh, parah. Dianya ngajak kenalan._

.

.

.

.

 **[3] seokmin (2)**

Lonceng pintu masuk berbunyi.

"Selamat datang di Mekdi—"

"NUNAAA!"

Jisoo tersenyum hambar. Dilihatnya Seokmin—pemuda berhidung mancung minggu lalu—tengah berlari menuju meja pesan dengan wajah konyolnya. Ya, Seokmin mengajaknya berkenalan tepat setelah pemuda itu memesan makanannya minggu lalu. Dan tentu saja insiden 'pesan jodoh' itu hanya candaan semata.

"Hai, Mbak Jisooku yang tercantik sejagad raya! Udah kangen belum sama pangeran?"

Tepat setelah Seokmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terdengar samar-samar dehaman dari dalam dapur—dan Jisoo yakin itu pasti ulah Kim Mingyu.

"Aku bakal kangen kalau kamu udah pesen makanan," _as expected_ , Hong Jisoo.

"Nun, tapi aku lagi _bokek_. Gimana dong?" ujar Seokmin dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat. Jisoo terkikik pelan, melihat tingkah konyol lelaki dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Ya udah, aku enggak kangen, hehe," timpal Jisoo, hanyut dalam pembicaraan bodoh Lee Seokmin.

"Yah, Nun. Jangan gitu, percuma dong nanti aku jauh-jauh ke sini tapi Nuna gak kangen sama aku."

"Ya udah deh, aku pesen ruang di hati Nuna. Boleh kan?"

.

.

.

.

 **[4] seungcheol (2)**

 **cH01 s3un6ch30L 18.00**

 _Jis_

 _PING!_

 _._

 **Jisoo Hong. 18.30**

 _Sbb mas, baru dapet jam istirahat_

 _Knpa?_

 _._

 **cH01 s3un6ch30L 18.31**

 _Enggak_

 _Cuman mau manggil, hehe_

 _._

 **Jisoo Hong 18.31**

 _Kirain wkwk._

 _._

 **cH01 s3un6ch30L 18.32**

 _Jis_

 _._

 **Jisoo Hong 18.32**

 _Ya?_

 _._

 _ **cH01 s3un6ch30L is writing a message.**_

.

Ini sudah tiga puluh menit, dan di layar _handphone_ Jisoo masih muncul kalimat tersebut. Demi hidung Seokmin yang lancip, Seungcheol sebenarnya sedang merencanakan apa?

.

 **Jisoo Hong 19.02**

 _Mas?_

 _Kamu mau ngomong apa, cepet bilang. Habis ini aku mau nugas lagi_

 _._

 **cH01 s3un6ch30L 19.02**

 _Sorry, Jis. Jaringan eksel jelek di rumah gue._

 _Aku cuma mau bilang_

 _Jangan lupa makan sama istirahat yang cukup_

 _Nanti kalau kamu sakit, siapa dong yang temenin aku chat:)_

 _._

 _Ah, sa ae Mas Irwansyah—_ Hong Jisoo, _brb_ lagi sibuk cium layar _handphone_.

.

.

.

.

 **[5] +bonus. mingyu.**

"Nun."

Jisoo membalikkan badannya, menghadap ruang dapur. Ia melihat Mingyu dengan seragam merahnya menghela napas pelan. Wajahnya tidak secerah biasanya—dalam kurung bukan dalam hal warna kulit—, terlihat sangat lesu; mungkin Mingyu sedang _galau_?

"Kenapa Min? Tumben galau."

"Aku putus sama Wonu," ucapnya sembari mengusap mukanya sedikit kasar. Jisoo yang mendengar perkataan Mingyu tadi kaget. Ia tak habis pikir, Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang sudah seromantis Romeo Juliet itu bisa putus? Jisoo tidak bisa percaya.

"Hah? Serius?"

"Ngapain juga Mingyu bohong elah, Nun."

"Loh, kenapa bisa putus? Siapa yang mutusin?"

"Aku—yang mutusin," jawab Mingyu sekenanya. Jisoo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ah lu mah emang calon-calon gak setia, Min."

"Gimana aku mau setia Nun kalau setiap hari Mingyu _baper_ sama Jisoo Nuna."

 _Lah, kok jadi gue?_

"Gak lucu, Min."

"Emang gak lucu. Mingyu udah lama suka sama Nuna tapi Nuna gak peka-peka."

Sedetik kemudian, Jisoo ditemukan tak sadarkan diri di meja kasir.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _fin._**

* * *

 **pojokers:**

 **happy birthday my sweetie, hong jisoo! moga langgeng ya sama seokmin, amin.**

 **(edisi telat publish)**


End file.
